


Not All It's Cracked Up To Be

by Norsewitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have made love for the first time, but something isn't quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All It's Cracked Up To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Originally posted on The Hex Files

Harry and Draco were currently lying in Harry's bed in his London flat. They had been seeing each other for two months now and had finally decided to take their relationship up to the next level. Tonight had been the night they had planned to make love for the first time. They were now basking in the afterglow... or not.  
  
"That was really... something, Harry," Draco said and tucked the blankets around himself, showing off as little skin as possible.  
  
"Err, yeah. Something," Harry agreed with his boyfriend.  
  
"I mean, maybe we didn't exactly move the Earth or anything, but still," Draco said and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Uhmm, no, not exactly," Harry said "not much earth moving there." He distractedly scratched his arm while he, too, stared up at said ceiling. For some reason he really didn't want to look at Draco right now.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, who are we kidding, Harry? I bet the dust bunnies under your bed didn't even stir. It was awful," Draco said and flung his arm above his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it awful, love, just not toe-curling is all," Harry said, still not looking at Draco.  
  
"Harry? Honey? Tell your famous Gryffindor chivalry to take a flying leap off the Astronomy Tower and just admit that that was the sorriest excuse for a love making session known to wizards," Draco said with a snort.  
  
"Fine, I'll admit it! I'm sure two ninety-year-olds who're dependant on walking sticks are able to bugger each other more senseless than what we just did." Harry shook his head and risked a glance over at Draco, who still had his arm above his eyes. "I came though, but I know you didn't. Sorry about that."  
  
"That's life, Harry. The top usually comes no matter what, takes a bit more work for the bottom. Not that I blame you, I think we're equally to blame, I didn't relax enough and wasn't able to find the rhythm if you know what I mean." Draco blushed admitting this, but he didn't want Harry to think that just because he was the top that he alone was to blame for the sorry sex they had just had.  
  
"I appreciate you saying that, Draco, but I should've made you come. No matter what you say I think it's the top's responsibility to make the bottom feel good. Did I hit your prostate even once?" Harry asked dryly.  
  
"Uhmm, not really," Draco admitted. "But you came within the vicinity of it a time or two," he hastily added.  
  
Harry wanted to feel mortified, he really did. But for some reason Draco's last remark made him laugh out loud. And when he first started he wasn't able to stop. The laughter was contagious and soon after Draco laughed just as hard as his boyfriend.  
  
"Dreadful," Harry said and wiped tears of laughter from his cheery green eyes. "One should think this was my first time ever, but we both have been with others before and as such should've found out how this works really."  
  
"Well, you were a bit lost. Kind of like a boy scout who's never stepped foot in a forest before," Draco said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Hey now, that's not fair. What about that thing you did to me earlier? Was that supposed to resemble a blow-job or was it a failed attempt at cleaning your teeth?" Harry asked in amusement.  
  
Draco tried to look insulted, but when his shoulders started to shake from laughter he had to give it up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. That was probably the worst blow-job I've ever given, even counting the first time," he said with disgust. "And that's kind of weird when you think about it. I usually give amazing blow-jobs I'll have you know, but this time it sucked, pun intended."  
  
Harry snorted at the bad pun and finally turned over, snuggled into Draco's side and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
  
"I don't get it really," Harry said while his free hand was playing with his boyfriend's hair. "We've both had amazing sex with our previous boyfriends and occasional one-night-stands, so where did it go wrong this time? The others have just been flings you know, but you I actually kind of love, so one should think that it would be even better this time."  
  
"Oh, Harry, I actually kind of love you too," Draco said with a smile and gave Harry a kiss. "And you're right. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have planned it so carefully," Harry said. "Maybe we should've let something up to fate."  
  
"Perhaps. But you know how I am, Harry. I'm probably the least impulsive person in Britain; it's hard for me to not plan things," Draco said and nuzzled Harry's hair. He loved how it smelled, it was the scent of Harry and had proved to be addictive for Draco.  
  
"I know, sweetie, and you know that's one of the things I love about you. I usually just dive headfirst into most things; it's good for me to have a boyfriend who actually think about the dangers and consequences before acting," Harry said and leaned into Draco's touch.  
  
"It was probably what ruined our first time though, Harry," Draco said a bit sadly. "I had planned everything down to the brand of the lube. And it certainly didn't help that I was so bloody nervous. You're right when you say that I worry about the consequences of my actions. I worry too much about them. I made myself think that if tonight didn't go perfect it would somehow be the end of us. But for some reason I feel closer to you now than I did before."  
  
"We were able to laugh at ourselves, love. It would've been so much worse if you've just bolted out of my bed and gone home afterwards, then we really would've been screwed, and not in a good way. It's better to do what we're doing now, talking it out. And just for the record, I was nervous too," Harry admitted.  
  
"Okay, let's not over-analyze this. We can write off this less than satisfying experience up to nerves and over-planning, okay?" Draco asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"Agreed," Harry said. "And next time, I promise we'll wake the dust bunnies."  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
 _Two days later._  
  
  
"Oh, Harry. That was really... something," Draco said with a lazy sigh.  
  
"It really was, love. I think this boy scout maybe found your prostate this time," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"You bet. That will move you into head of the boy scouts that will. I'm not gonna be able to walk or sit for a week, but it was sooo worth it," Draco said and stretched his slender body. The movement made Harry lick his lips.  
  
"And that blow-job! Where did you learn how to give blow-jobs like that? No, don't tell me, I don't wanna know. You're not blowing anyone but me from now on, so it makes no difference," Harry said and flashed Draco a sexy grin, his jet black hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"And you're not buggering anybody else senseless from now on either, so I guess we're even then," Draco said and pulled Harry down for a kiss. "Hmm, I'm not that sore you know," he added with a wink.   
  
"You don't say?" With that Harry pounced on Draco to start round three for the night.  
  
Under the bed a family of dust bunnies were packing up their belongings, it was time to move to a more peaceful neighbourhood.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
